Are You Kidding Me!
by Just Hatsuki
Summary: CH.1b UP! I'll not posting the summary, but these are warning! do not read if you do not like NaruSasu, do not read if you just want to flaming this FF, do not read if you are just a FAKE fans of NARUTO Anime. This is PURE NaruSasu FF, so many facts will be revealed inside! Thanks :D
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yang cerah, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran seorang pria tampan yang sedang duduk sambil menyeruput secangkir hangat kopi, buatan orang terkasih.

"Haaaaah, syuting hari kemarin sungguh melelahkan. Hm… mungkin aku akan mengajak Sasuke untuk berli-

DAK DAK DAK DAK

"Paman Narutooooooooo!"

-bur".

Well, setidaknya sedari tadi dia merasakan ketenangan.

 **Are You Kidding Me?!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Well, ini adalah kali pertama Saya membuat sebuah Fan-Fict, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak terdapat kesalahan disana and disini.**

 **Warning : YAOI, HOMO, GAY, NaruSasu, dikhususkan buat anak HATSUKI. Anak pecinta pair tetangga dilarang membaca, karena isinya mengandung FAKTA yang sedikit dipelesetin ke AU (Alternative Universe). Jika ngeyel Saya tidak tanggung apa-apa. ^^**

 **-Happy Reading- #Bleh**

Seorang pria dengan paras menawan, berambut hitam, berperawakan normal, sedang mendengarkan seorang anak yang mempunyai fisik -hampir- sama dengan suami yang ia nikahi 3 tahun silam. Boruto, nama anak yang telah mengganggu pagi indah milik suami tercinta.

"Kau tahu Paman Sasuke, Teman-teman sekelasku sangat menyukai film series yang kalian berdua bintangi. Mereka bilang kalau Paman Naruto dan Paman Sasuke sangat cocok." Cerocos bocah berumur 15 tahun, yang hanya didengarkan oleh Sasuke, lalu Naruto? Dia sibuk menyeruput kopi yang tadi sempat Ia tumpahkan-dan di buatkan lagi oleh Sasuke-.

"Cocok bagaimana si?" tanggap Sasuke, yang sedang memotong sayuran untuk sarapan pagi. Dia sempat heran, bagaimana bisa Boruto yang terkenal susah bangun tidur, sudah berada dirumahnya sepagi ini.

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat interaksi Paman dan Keponakan itupun mendekat.

"Tentu saja cocok sebagai seorang kekasih, benarkan Boruto?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke hanya pasrah dipeluk seperti itu oleh Naruto, asal Naruto tidak mengganggu acara potong-memotongnya, itu sudah cukup.

Boruto hanya memutar bola mata melihat kelakuan pamanya yang-agak- tidak tau malu, teringat akan mendiang sang Kakek buyut. "Iya si, tapi aku tetap tidak setuju Paman!", kesal Boruto. "Masa teman-temanku berkata kalau posisi kalian itu harusnya SasuNaru, bukan NaruSasu! Kan menyebalkan!" gerutu Boruto, agak -sangat- kesal mengingat percakapan dengan teman sekelasnya kemarin.

FLASHBACK-

 _Boruto yang sedang asik membaca Manga favoritnya dikejutkan oleh beberapa gadis dikelasnya, yang secara mengagetkan duduk disekitarnya._

 _"_ _Boruto, Hey Boruto! Aku mau bertanya padamu!" ucap salah satu gadis yang duduk samping kiri nya._

 _"_ _Huh? Apa?" balas Boruto agak acuh, dia paling tidak suka acara membaca buku -Manga- favoritnya diganggu._

 _"_ _Kau tahu Anime Naruto bukan? Pemeran utama Naruto dan Sasuke itu pamanmu 'kan? 'kan?" tanya sang gadis –sangat- antusias._

 _Boruto hanya memutar mata, 'Aku juga ikut dalam film itu, bodoh.'"Ya, lalu kenapa?"_

 _KYAA!_

 _"_ _Jadi benar? Kau sangat beruntung Boruto! Aku iri sekali, uhhh!" ucap gadis yang duduk didepan Boruto, sambil menggigit jari telunjuknya._

 _Boruto hanya mengangkat satu alis mendengar pernyataan gadis itu, "Maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Yaaaa, kau tahu, Sasuke-san didalam film itu terlihat sangat macho, tampan, berwibawa, dan cool, pokoknya keren deh! Dan Naruto-san sangat kawaiiiiiii, manis, dan imut!"._

 _KYAAAA!_

 _Perkataan gadis tadi membuat Boruto mematung, 'Paman Naruto? Manis? Imut? What the HELL?!' pikir Boruto didalam hati setengah berteriak._

 _"_ _Kau benar, aku dengar mereka sudah menikah ya di real? Aish, pasti Sasuke-san sangat mesum dan overprotective dengan Naruto-san, soalnya dia kan kawaiiiii!"_

 _Lagi. Boruto hampir menangis mendengar pernyataan –impossible- keluar dari mulur gadis ababil seperti mereka, 'Paman Sasuke? Mesum? Overprotective?', hampir Boruto menjedukkan kepala diatas meja karena kalimat itu diulanginya didalam otak._

 _"_ _Ehem." Dengan tenang Boruto melihat para gadis yang duduk memutarinya. "Kalian itu… lihat episode berapa?" dengan tenang Boruto menanyakan pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang normal._

 _"_ _Hmmm, kalau tidak salah aku menontonnya baru-baru ini, kan film nya lagi ditayangin di XXX TV." Ucap salah satu gadis, diikuti anggukan setuju oleh beberapa gadis lain._

 _"_ _Iya, aku baru menonton beberapa episode. Tapi aku langsung jatuh hati dengan Sasuke-san yang masih muda." Sahut gadis lain._

 _Kening Boruto berkedut._

 _Tarik Nafas_

 _Buang Nafas_

 _Tarik lagi_

 _Buang lagi_

 _"_ _Well… coba kalian lihat mereka di seri Shippuden-nya, lalu katakan lagi padaku apa yang kalian omongkan tadi . Jaa Naa~." Dengan santai Boruto mengambil tas, dan menuju pintu keluar kelas._

 _Shikadai, teman sekelas Boruto melihat arah yang dituju oleh Boruto, "Kau mau kemana Borto? Pelajaran dimulai sebentar lagi." tanya Shikadai yang hanya dibalas jari telunjuk, menandakan bahwa Boruto akan membolos, dan minta di izinkan, Shikadai hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sahabat kecilnya bertingkah seperti itu jika menyangkut Paman favoritnya, Naruto._

FLASHBACK END-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Tawa Naruto sangat keras, terlampau keras -sampai Sasuke menoyor kepala Naruto kesamping-, mendengar cerita Boruto, dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya sebagai Naruto yang manis, lugu, imut. Membayangkannya pun membuatnya bergidik geli.

Boruto yang kesal dengan tawa Naruto hanya bisa mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto dengan malas, dia sadar, Boruto sangat mengidolakan Naruto dari kecil hingga sekarang. Memang harus diakui, dia agak geli juga di cap 'MESUM' oleh gadis ababil teman Boruto, apalagi melihat Naruto sebagai sosok yang imut, manis, dan lucu. Banci. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas dipikirannya, tapi dia tidak akan mengutarakan pendapatnya, bisa – bisa dia dihajar nanti malam oleh Naruto.

"Besok bawa saja teman sekelasmu kesini Boruto, biar mereka yang menilai, yang asli dan yang imajinasi itu yang mana." Ucap Sasuke lembut, sambil mengelus surai pirang Boruto.

Kalimat Sasuke sukses menghentikan tawa Naruto, " _Hell NO,_ Sasuke! Besok Aku ingin mengajakmu berlibur! Aku tidak mau liburan diganggu karena hal sepele seperti ini." Naruto sukses mendapatkan jitakan centong oleh sang terkasih.

"Jangan hiraukan Paman bodohmu yang satu ini, dia memang tidak peka." Ucap Sasuke, sambil melanjutkan acara potong memotong yang tadi sempat tertunda karena mendengarkan cerita Boruto.

Boruto yang mendengarkan perkataan pamannya yang rupawan langsung kembali semangat, "OSH! Besok akan kuajak gadis-gadis ababil itu kerumah Paman!" ucap Boruto dengan semangat 45.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Menma _nii-san_ dimana Paman?" tanya Boruto perihal Menma, anak angkat dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan acara memotongnya, dia baru ingat anak yang usianya akan menginjak 18 tahun itu tidak akan bisa bangun sendiri jika tidak dibangunkan.

Boruto yang melihat gegalat Sasuke langsung memotong, "Biarkan Aku saja yang membangunkan Menma nii-san, Paman Sasu! Serahkan kepada Boruto!" ucap Boruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempol, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Seperginya Boruto dari dapur, Naruto segera memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, "Kenapa kau menyuruh keponakan kita membawa temannya kesini, huh?" tanya Naruto sedikit merajuk, liburan yang akan dilakukannya bersama Sasuke hancur sudah.

"Dia sangat mengagumimu, Dobe. Setidaknya biarkan kita meluruskan kesalahpahaman kecil ini." Ucap Sasuke sambil berbalik menatap Naruto. "Lagipula, aku tidak yakin kau akan betah dengan predikat ' _Imut, Manis,_ dan _Kawaiiii'_ yang diberikan teman Boruto kepadamu 'kan?"

"Ugh well, yeah. Siapa yang mau dibilang seperti itu, kalau kenyataannya berbanding terbalik, huh? Kecuali bagimu Sasuke, kau ' _tampan, cool,_ dan _berwibawa'_ yah asal mereka mengganti kata – kata ' _mesum_ dan _overprotective'_ dengan 'menawan dan canti." Selesai berkata seperti itu, Naruto langsung meraup bibir kenyal yang berada didepannya dengan bersemangat, yang disambut hangat oleh Sasauke.

Well, menuruti kemauan sang Istri tidaklah buruk bukan?

.

.

.

BRAK BRAK BRAK

"Menma _nii-san_! Menma _nii-san_! Menma _nii_ —" panggilan Boruto terputus dengan terbukanya pintu kamar didepannya, dan menyajikan pemandangan seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam jabrik, mata sebiru lautan, badan berisi yang membuat semua orang ber- wait, Boruto mengulangi lagi, badan berisi, badan berisi, ba-dan be-ri-si.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Boruto berteriak keras, dihadapannya berdiri seorang Menma yang sedang bertelanjang dada, BER-TE-LAN-JANG DA-DA!

"Aaaaa! Mataku, mataku yang suci!" sambung Boruto sambil menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya.

Menma yang membuka pintu sempat terlonjak kaget karena teriakan Boruto yang tiba-tiba. Memutar bola mata dengan malas, Menma menarik Boruto masuk ke dalam kamar.

BLAM

"Kau, kenapa kau berteriak? Memang kau melihat apa, huh?" tanya Menma setelah memerangkap tubuh Boruto diantara tubuhnya dan pintu kamar.

Boruto yang menyadari posisi mereka, berusaha mendorong Menma, "Me-menma nii-san, kenapa ni-nii-san tidak memakai ba-baju?!" gagap Boruto, walapun mereka sudah menjadi kekasih selama 5 bulan, dia belum terbiasa melihat kekasihnya bertelanjang dada.

"Ck. Aku habis mandi Bolt." Menma mengendus perpotongan leher Boruto.

Boruto yang dipanggil dengan panggilan kesayangan -Bolt-, hanya menahan darah yang mengalir ke muka-nya.

"Kau wangi sekali. Kau memakai sabun yang kita beli kemarin, huh?" Menma terus mengendus ceruk leher Boruto, sesekali menjilat lehernya.

"Nhhh… Me-menma _nii-san_ …" mendesah, mendesah, Boruto hanya bisa mendesah dengan kelakuan Menma.

"Dibawah, tadi kau marah-marah, kenapa?" digigit leher Boruto sampai menimbulkan bercak kemerahan, lalu dijilat lagi.

Boruto hanya diam tidak menjawab, terlalu terbuai dengan permainan lidah Menma.

"Kenapa diam Bolt? Kau mengacuhkanku, hm?" menyeringai, itulah yang sedang Menma lakukan. Menggoda kekasih hatinya ini sangatlah menyenangkan ketimbang memainkan game apapun.

"Menma _ni-nii-san_ … ah nik-nikmaat… ah~"

KRETEK

Menma segera menjauhkan diri dari Boruto, dia tidak mengira Boruto akan sangat menikmatinya. Faktanya Menma mau saja meneruskan, tetapi kalau ketahuan oleh Ayah dan Papa nya, dia bisa dijadikan makanan Kyuubi –anjing kesayangan Naruto-.

"H-huh? Menma nii-san? Ke-kenapa berhenti?"

"A-aa… lebih baik kita turun, mungkin Ayah dan Papa sudah menunggu." Menma segera keluar melewati Boruto, tapi sebelum melewatinya, Menma berbisik, "Kita akan melanjutkannya jika tidak ada orang Bolt." Bisik Menma sembari menjilat cuping telinga Boruto.

Boruto yang dibisiki seperti itu hanya bisa mematung, semburat merah muncul diwajahnya.

"U-um…" dengan itu Boruto menyusul Menma yang sudah mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

"Pagi Ayah, pagi Papa." Sapa Menma kepada kedua orang tuanya yang sudah siap di meja makan di ikuti oleh Boruto.

"Pagi Menma, Boruto." Jawab Sasuke.

Menma mengitari meja untuk mencium pipi Ayah dan Papa nya. Kebiasaan. Mungkin.

'Kalau kupikir-pikir, Ayah dan Papa sudah berhubungan begitu lama, tetapi baru 3 tahun yang lalu Ayah menikahi Papa, dasar payah.' Cibir Menma kepada sang Ayah,'Tapi, apa aku bisa seperti Ayah? Apa aku cukup baik untuk Bolt?' lanjutnya sambil melirik Boruto yang duduk disampingnya.

"Pagi Menma- _chaaaaaan_ , Boru- _chaaaan_!" siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Ayah yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '-chan' begitu.

"Oh pagi juga Ayah- _chan_." Balas Menma. Memang, anak dan ayah sama saja.

"Menma… sudah cukup teman-teman Boruto mengatai Ayah yang tidak-tidak, tidak kau juga." Naruto bergelayut manja dipinggul Sasuke yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja.

"Dobe, awas, kau mau aku siram dengan kuah ramen ini, hah?" sembur Sasuke agak jengkel melihat sifat kekanakan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya. Ngambek.

"Huh? Apa maksud Ayah?" tanya Menma sambil melirik Boruto yang terlhita antusias karena sang Paman yang rupawan membuat ramen, 'Geez Ayah dengan keponakan sama saja. Maniak ramen.' Lihat siapa yang berbicara seperti itu.

"Ayahmu dibilang ' _manis, imut, dan kawaiii'_ oleh teman-teman Boruto, Menma." Jawab Sasuke yang telah duduk disamping Naruto.

"Benarkan Bolt?"

Boruto hanya menganggung, _mood_ nya hilang seketika mengingat kejadian 'naas' itu.

"Oh Menma, bagaimana kalau kita sekeluarga memberikan 'pelajaran' yang bagus kepada teman-teman Boruto, _ne_?" Naruto hanya tersenyum saat bertanya pada Menma, dan Menma mengetahui apa maksud dari Ayahnya itu.

"Baiklah Ayah, sebagai anak yang baik, aku akan membantumu memberikan 'pelajaran' kepada teman-teman Bolt." Balas Menma menyeringai.

'Dasar ayah dan anak, sama saja!' batin Sasuke dan Boruto.

"Oh Boruto, tadi kenapa kau berteriak?"

UHUK

Menma dan Boruto terbatuk mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan sang Papa/Paman rupawan.

 **TBC-**

 **A/N : TBH, aslinya Saya udah nyelesein ch 1 - 3 barusan, tapi kayaknya g enak kalau langsung Saya post :/**

 **jadi Saya post ch 1 dahulu, and well, ch 1 pun saya bagi menjadi 2 bagian, ini ch 1 A dulu yaaa... besok kalau ada waktu saya upload yg ch 2 :p tenang, kalau semua berkenan dengan fict ini, nanti malam langsung saya upload ch.2 nya, dan panjaaaaaaaang kok XD**

 **silahkan RnR, boleh Flame, asal yang berkelas ya Flame nya, agak ngotak dikit kalau nge-flame, bahasa adalah cerminan diri seseorang, bahasa santun berarti orang itu punya ETIKA, bahasa amburadul berarti orang itu... ah sudahlah. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Are You Kidding Me?!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Well, ini adalah kali pertama Saya membuat sebuah Fan-Fict, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak terdapat kesalahan disana and disini.**

 **Warning : YAOI, HOMO, GAY, NaruSasu, dikhususkan buat anak HATSUKI. Anak pecinta pair tetangga dilarang membaca, karena isinya mengandung FAKTA yang sedikit dipelesetin ke AU (Alternative Universe). Jika ngeyel Saya tidak tanggung apa-apa. ^^**

 **-Happy Reading- #Bleh**

BRUG

Boruto sengaja meletakkan tasnya dengan agak keras didepan teman-gadis-teman kelasnya.

"Kalian habis sepulang sekolah ada acara?" tanya Boruto agak malas, dia masih merasa _shock_ karena pernyataan gadis-gadis ini kemarin.

"Ha? Kau mau mengajak kami kencan?" sahut salah satu gadis yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Boruto hanya memutar mata bosan, "Ck, Paman Naruto dan Sasuke ingin kalian berkunjung kerumah mereka sepulang Sekolah." dengan itu Boruto segera mengambil tasnya, menuju bangku disebelah Shikadai.

Gadis-gadis yang mendengar ucapan Boruto hanya bisa terdiam, lalu-

KYAAAA! KYAAAA!

"Apa kau yakin Boruto?" tanya Shikadai sambil memperhatikan tingkah laku gadis-gadis itu. 'Wanita memang menyeramkan, seperti ibu, ughh'.

"Yah apa boleh buat 'kan? Lagipula Paman sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengajak mereka." Boruto hanya menggendikkan bahu nya acuh.

Shikadai hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Boruto, "Pasti Paman-paman mu akan melakukan hal-hal yang 'wah' ke mereka." Sedikit banyak memang Shikadai mengetahui tentang Paman-paman Boruto dari kedua orang tuanya. Menakutkan.

"Yaaaa, mungkin." balas Boruto sambil tersenyum tipis sambil menerawang tentang percakapan yang ia, Menma, Paman Naruto, dan Paman Sasuke bicarakan pagi kemarin.

FLASHBACK-

 _Boruto hanya memperhatikan percakapan yang terjadi antara Paman favoritnya beserta kekasihnya, pandangan Boruto teralih kepada Paman rupawan yang sedang dalam diam sambil menikmati hidangan yang disiapkannya tadi._

 _BLUSH_

 _Masih terngiang pertanyaan sang Paman rupawan kepadanya, sampai membuat dirinya dan Menma tersedak. 'Aissh, memalukan sekali!' pikir Boruto sambil menutupi wajahnya yang makin bersemu merah._

" _Oh ya Boruto, kapan kau akan mengajak teman sekelasmu kesini?"_

 _Tersadar dari lamunannya, Boruto lekas menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, "Sepertinya aku akan mengajak mereka sepulang sekolah paman."_

 _Naruto hanya mengangguk_

" _Jadi pelajaran apa yang akan kita berikan, Ayah?" tanya Menma sembari tangannya mengelus nakal paha Boruto dibawah meja, yang dihadiahi cubitan keras dipunggung tangannya oleh Boruto._

" _Selesaikan sarapanmu dulu Menma, kau juga Naruto, jangan mengajak ngobrol disaat makan! Contoh Boruto yang diam." Sasuke langsung melanjutkan makannya setelah mengatakan hal itu._

" _Ha'i"_

 _Ritual sarapan pagi-pun berjalan dengan damai, dengan sedikit dibumbui hawa tidak enak menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Well, dia dibesarkan dikeluarga Uchiha, keluarga dengan sejuta tata krama._

 _Setelah selesai sarapan, Sasuke segera membereskan piring-piring kotor dimeja, sedangkan ketiga orang yang berada dimeja memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perbincangan yang tadi sempat tertunda._

" _Jadi Ayah, pelajaran apa yang akan kita berikan?" tanya Menma yang sedang mengupas jeruk. Buah favoritnya._

 _Dahi Naruto berkerut memikirkan rencana apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap gadis-gadis ababil itu._

" _Oh! Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan Cosplay saja? Bagaimana?" usul Naruto diikuti tatapan bingung Menma dan Boruto._

" _Cosplay?" beo Boruto. 'Paman sudah tua masih saja ingin bermain Cosplay.'_

" _Iya Cosplay, kita akan menjadi keluarga yang mirip di film series Naruto. Aaaaaah sudah lama juga ya semenjak film itu tamat." Naruto mulai membayangkan kesibukannya dulu saat masih berperan sebagai Naruto, syuting dari pagi sampai malam. Melelahkan._

" _Tunggu ayah, maksudnya kita akan ber-akting sebagai keluarga homo? Begitu?" pertanyaan Menma dijawab oleh sendok yang melayang._

 _Sasuke langsung melirik Menma yang tertawa canggung, "Maaf papa, hehehe."_

" _Ah kenapa meleset Teme, harusnya kau pukul saja anak bodoh seperti ini." Naruto memasang tampang 'kenapa?' yang dihadiahi deathglare oleh Sasuke._

" _Salah siapa anak itu menjadi bodoh, itu keturunanmu, Dobe!" Sasuke langsung ikut duduk disamping Naruto, "Maksud ayahmu, kita akan memerankan karakter yang ada di film Naruto, kita juga akan meminta tolong ke Bibi Sakura -ibu Sarada- dan Hinata -ibu Boruto-." Lanjut Sasuke._

 _Menma dan Boruto terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Papa/Paman rupawan._

" _Ide bagus!" seru Menma dan Boruto bersamaan._

" _Oke! Jadi begini rencananya." Naruto menjelaskan detail rencana yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap gadis-gadis ababil itu, sedangkan Menma dan Boruto mendengarkannya dengan khusyuk penuh hikmat, Sasuke? Dia hanya diam memperhatikan ketiga orang itu berdiskusi, sesekali menyuarakan pendapatnya._

FLASHBACK OFF-

"Hehehehe." Boruto hanya bisa terkekeh mengingat rencana yang akan mereka lakukan sepulang sekolah nanti. Cosplay? Well, sounds great!, 'Aku akan menjadi anak Paman Naruto lagi, hehehe."

Shikadai hanya memperhatikan tingkah laku Boruto yang 'unik' itu dalam diam. Dia masih sangat ingat dengan jelas, apa yang dilakukan Paman Naruto saat datang dengan tergesa-gesa kerumahnya, dan langsung mencium Paman Sasuke dengan beringas didepan rumahnya, didepan umum, didepan-,'Apa yang kupikirkan si? Memalukan!' gumam Shikadai.

"Kau mau ikut kerumah Pamanku Shika?" tanya Boruto

Agak berpikir, untung-rugi nya mengiyakan ajakan Boruto,"Baiklah, asal kau tidak meninggalkanku bermesraan dengan kekasihmu itu." Jawab Shikadai dengan santai, diselipi dengan sedikit singgungan.

"Ugh, jangan begitu Shika, aku dan Menma _nii-san_ tidak akan begitu kali ini, kami akan melakukan sebuah misi!" ucap Boruto dengan bersemangat, dan hanya dihadiahi perkataan ' _mendokusei'_ khas Paman Shikamaru oleh Shikadai.

"Nanti aku bawa Inojin sekaian ya? Dia ditinggal bulan madu oleh Paman Sai dan Bibi Ino." tanya Shikadai dan dibalas anggukan yang berlebihan oleh Boruto.

"APAA?!"

Boruto dan Shikadai yang sedang berbincang terkejut dengan teriak seorang bocah perempuan. Sarada. Musuh bebuyutan Boruto sedang berhadapan dengan gadis-gadis yang tadi dia ajak kerumah paman nya.

"Paman Sasuke mengundang kalian kerumahnya? Bagaimana bisa?!" ucap Sarada agak kencang.

"Boruto tadi yang mengajak kami. Kyaaaah! Aku tidak sabar menunggu untuk kerumah Sasuke- _san_ dan Naruto- _san_!" gemas salah satu gadis yang duduk dihadapan Sarada.

"Kami harap kami bisa menemukan _fanservice_ yang mereka lakukan!"

KYAAA!

" _Fanservice_? Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sarada agak tidak menangkap maksud dari teman sekelasnya itu.

"Aish Sarada ini, kamu tahu 'kan, Sasuke- _san_ dan Naruto- _san_ menikah di real?" tanya salah satu gadis bernama Matsuri.

"Tentu saja bodoh, aku kan keponakan Paman Sasuke." Jawab Sarada tenang.

KYAAA!

"Yang benar Sarada? Serius? Aaaaaaaaa enaknya jadi Boruto dan Sarada, bisa lihat _fanservice_ tiap hari!"

"Iya enak sekali jadi kalian, bisa melihat ke- _possessive-_ an Sasuke- _san_ terhadap Naruto- _san_!"

"Aku juga mau melihat Sasuke- _san_ melakukan adegan dewasa ke Naruto- _san!"_

KYAAA!

"Ya, memang benar Paman Sasuke itu sangat _posses-_ NANIIIIIIIIIII?!" Sarada memang seperti Boruto, sangat mengidolakan paman mereka, Boruto terhadap Naruto, Sarada terhadap Sasuke.

Sarada tidak bergerak. _Shock_. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh teman sekelasnya ini. Paman Sasuke yang rupawan berubah menjadi sosok yang _overprotective_? Me-mesum? Argh rasa-rasanya Sarada ingin meninju -satu-satunya ciri khas ibunya yang dituruni Sarada- wajah temannya itu, 'Beraninya… Beraninya dia merusak _image_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Paman Sasuke ku yang lembut dan rupawan! Akan kuhajar merek- Tidak tidak! Sarada tenangkan dirimu, apa kata paman Sasuke jika dia tahu jika aku, seorang Uchiha lepas kontrol. Aku harus bersabar, bersabar Sarada!'

Tarik nafas

Buang nafas

Tarik nafas

Buang nafas

 _De javu_ eh?

Sarada kembali membuka matanya, "Kalian itu mendapat gambaran seperti itu darimana? Jangan katakan kalian men- _stalk_ paman-pamanku?" mata Sarada memicing. Menyeramkan.

Gadis-gadis itu terkejut dengan pernyataan Sarada, "Tidak, Tidak! Kami tidak melakukan hal itu, Sarada! Kau tahu film series Naruto baru ditayangkan di XXX TV bukan? Nah kami lihat dari situ! Mereka sangat cocoooook!" ujar Shion dengan dibarengi anggukan gadis-gadis ababil lainnya. Setuju.

"Hah? Film Naruto? Kalian ini melihat episode berapa si? Kok bisa-bisanya menilai paman-pamanku seperti itu?" tanya Sarada sedikit tertarik, jarang-jarang ada orang yang salah menilai tentang 'posisi' pamannya itu, melihat sebentar saja harusnya orang-orang sudah tau, mana yang _Neko*_ dan mana yang _Tachi*_.

Gadis-gadis itu-minus Sarada- langsung menyipitkan mata mereka mendengar Sarada mengatakan hal yang persis seperti Boruto, "Memang kenapa si? Kau mau bilang kita harus nonton versi _Shippuden_ nya dulu?" ujar salah satu gadis.

"Sudahlah kalian lihat saja dulu, nanti baru beritahu aku lagi kesimpulan yang kalian buat setelah melihatnya, Ok?"

"Ih Sarada sama kayak Boruto. Kalian pacaran?" tanya seorang gadis. Well dia bertanya kepada orang yang salah.

Sarada yang mendengar hal itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, dan-

BRAK

"Jika kau berani mengatakan aku ada hubungan dengan si Pisang bodoh itu, kuhajar kau!"

menghantankan kepalannya ke meja terdekat.

"Lihat si nenek lampir itu, pagi-pagi sudah membuat keributan." Ucap Boruto ke Shikadai, mereka berdua daritadi hanya melihat interaksi Sarada dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak mengajak Sarada dalam misi mu? Pasti dia akan membantu kalian bukan? Dia kan seorang _fujoshi_ akut." Ucap Shikadai mengalihkan topik, dia tidak ingin Sarada mendengar perkataan Boruto, bisa terjadi perang, dan itu terlalu merepotkan baginya.

Boruto yang baru sadar akan perkataan Shikadai langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Shikadai dengan mata yang bersinar, "Shikaaaaa, kau jeniuuus!" dengan itu Boruto langsung berlari kearah bangku Sarada, 'yah semoga saja mereka tidak berkelahi.' Pikir Shikadai cuek.

Sarada melihat laju Boruto yang menuju arahnya hanya berguman, 'masalah yang sebenarnya datang.' Sudah cukup pagi harinya dihancurkan oleh _statement_ teman sekelasnya yang 'tidak tahu apa-apa' tentang kehidupan percintaan kedua pamannya itu, dia sangat tidak rela jika paman Sasuke-nya yang di idolakan dijadikan seperti om-om _pedophil_. .Rela.

"Mau apa kau kesini Pisang busuk?" tanya Sarada ketika Boruto sampai kehadapannya.

Boruto hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu Nenek peyot! Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, nanti sepulang sekolah paman Naruto dan paman rupa-Sasuke ingin memberi 'pelajaran' kepada mereka." tunjuk Boruto kepada teman-teman gadis sekelasnya yang sedang asyik ber-Kyaa! Kyaa!. _Well, fansgirls_ dadakan, mungkin.

"Apa untungnya bagiku?" Sarada hanya menaikkan alisnya acuh, dia tidak ingin mengerjakan sesuatu tanpa imbalan yang sepadan.

Boruto malas mendengar pertanyaan Sarada, hanya kepadanyalah Sarada menjadi orang yang perhitungan, 'Dia sangat menyebalkan!' ujar Boruto didalam hati.

"'Dia sangat menyebalkan', well aku memang menyebalkan, tapi , Pisang!" Sarada hanya melirik sinis kepada Boruto.

Boruto hanya mengendikkan bahunya malas, "Kalau kau ingin melihat adegan panas Paman Naruto dan Sasuke, maka datanglah, oh dan jangan lupa, kasih tau bibi Sakura agar menjelaskan rencana kami kepadamu, ya kalau kau mau ikut si." dengan itu Boruto berlalumeninggalkan Sarada yang sedang mematung.

Sarada hanya terbengong. Adegan panas. Adegan Panas. A-De-Gan Pa-Nas.

CROOOT

"Kyaaa! Sarada kau mimisan!" teman sebangku Sarada langsung menjerit histeris melihat banyaknya darah yang keluar dari hidung Sarada.

'Ugh sial si Pisang! Aku harus mendapatkan Video paman Naruto dan Sasuke! HARUS!' dengan itu Sarada bertekad untuk mengikuti rencana yang paman-pamannya buat. 'Tapi, sebelum itu, aku harus menghubungi ibu sekarang!' dengan sigap Sarada mengambil ponsel di tas sekolahnya dan melesat keluar dari kelas untuk menghubungi _fujoshi_ panutannya. Ibunya.

 **Kediaman Uzumaki-Uchiha**

'Ughh… jam berapa ini? Sialan si Dobe menghajarku habis-habisan tadi malam!' Sasuke yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya mencoba untuk bangkit, namun pergerakannya langsung terhenti tatkala sesuatu mengganjal didalam tubuh bagian belakangnya.

'Brengsek kau Dobe! Kau tidak mencabutnya sebelum tidur!' Sasuke menggeram, bersia-siap untuk mematahkan 'batang laknat' yang tertanam ditubuhnya.

1

2

'Wait, lebih baik kuberi pelaran saja si Dobe ini' menyeringai dengan agak mengerikan, Sasuke melepaskan diri dari kukungan Naruto, dan berjalan tertatih menuju ke kamar mandi. Well pantatnya mungkin sakit setelah melakukan 'perlombaan' seru sampai beronde-ronde.

 **Naruto's POV**

"Nghh…"

"Ah… ye-yeahh… lebih dalam Naru…"

Suara apa itu?

"Penismu…Nghhh… besarhh dan panhhjanghhh… ughh fuuc…khhh…"

Sasuke?

"Ka-kauuhhh… Mnhhh… yeahhh… sukaa lub—anghhkuhh—shit…huh Naru hhh?"

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Tusukhh—ahhn… Tusuk lebbiihh da—yeah like that ahhh—lebihh dalam, yeahhh fucckhh, fast—nghh-fasterrhhh babyy hhh!"

Shit aku sudah tidak tahan, oh God! Aku mau keluar! Fuck! Shhhh Fuck! Arghhh Sasuke…!

TIK

TOK

TIK

Huh? Kenapa tidak ada suara lagi?

TIK

TO-

"Kau memalukan Dobe."

 **Naruto's POV end-**

"Sa-sasuke!" Naruto langsung terlonjak ketika merasakan perutnya diinjak sesuatu yang keras-kaki Sasuke-

"Kau menjijikan! Bisa-bisanya kau keluar hanya karena _dirty talk_ , huh?" Sasuke memandang sinis kearah Naruto dan hanya dibalas senyuman gugup oleh Naruto.

Sasuke beranjak dari atas ranjang, "Mandi Dobe. Hari ini kau yang membersihkan rumah! Badanku sakit semua!" lanjut Sasuke seraya berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

"Wha-Hey Sasuke, Naruto Jr masih bangun, tolonglah Ak-"

Sasuke dengan wajah mengerikan langsung melemparkan fas bunga kearah Naruto.

"Jika kau ingin hidup, turuti keinginanku. DO-BE!"

GULP

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, jika Sasuke sampai seperti itu, berarti memang dia yang kelewatan tadi malam, 'Maafkan aku junior, kau hanya dapat jatah sabun pagi ini.' Dengan itu Naruto melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi sambil bergumam 'betapa jahatnya Sasuke'.

 **TBC-**

 *** Neko = bottom, uke**

 **** Tachi = top, seme**

 **Well, ini sebenarnya terusan Ch.1 yg kemarin, berarti ini Ch.1 b hahaha… jangan marah ya kalau pendek, kemaren kan udh niat posting ch 1 b sama ch 2 nya, tapi kata temen "Jangan kecepetan, nanti ketahuan banget Author baru yg lg booming update, slow aja." Jadi ya saya slow-in aja sesuai nasehat teman hahaha…**

 **Ya, Menma itu anak kandung apa angkat? Kesalahan saya, saya nulis anak yg diangkat (harusnya anak kandung), blm kuganti T_T disini NaruSasu umurnya 38++ (silahkan tambahin sendiri), Sasuke hamil muda #plak Menma umur 18 tahun ini, Boru dan Sarada umur (berapa ya kmrn? Lihat sendiri aja ya hehe)… Oh iya, saya suka Naruto n Menma melebihi apapun, mereka Seme, jadi kalau saya nulis FF baru, kalau ada 2 org itu, pasti jd seme… knp jd seme Boruto? Well, udh liat BTM kan? Boruto itu manja banget coy, jadi ya gitu lah, saya aslinya Boruto Hater (sorry, lebih baik jujur 'kan?), tp g bakal saya** _ **bash**_ **kok…**

 **Dh segitu aja curhatannya, bsk permainannya dimulai, siap-siap jadi geli, jijik sendiri ya XD … RnR? :/**


End file.
